The present invention relates to beverage dispensers and in particular to an automatic beverage dispenser with a programmable cup drop.
Automatic postmix beverage dispensers are known, as described for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,975 incorporated herein by reference. Cup drop mechanisms are also well-known.